Alvin and The Shitpunks
by HotCockOnTheRockYUM98
Summary: Things are getting spicy in the Seville household? Why? How about you read the story you frickin cuck.


"Alvin!" shouted Dave, after discovering a load of jizz in one of his shoes. Little scurrying feet bounded across the floor into the kitchen where skidded and came to a halt.

"What's up Dave you big fuckin' pussy?" said Alvin extremely nonchalantly. Dave snacthed Alvin up in his big hands, and gripped him by tail.

"Did you jizz in my shoe?!" bellowed Dave so loudly that it caught the Theodore and Simon who proceeded to enter the room. Alvin cocked his head and inhaled sharply through his nose like a crack addict.

"So what if I did, bitch?" he said, "I didn't see your name on them." Dave gritted his teeth.

"You - didn't - see -them -because - YOU COVERED THE NAME TAG IN CUM!"Dave wailed pathetically. "And now it's time to teach you a lesson…"

"What, how to be a loser like you?" Alvin snickered.

In reply, Dave began removing his trousers while moaning sensually.

"What the hell is going on here?" Simon demanded as he and Theodore entered the room.

"I don't know, he just started moaning for some reason and took off his pants," Alvin replied, observing the disturbing scene in front of him with morbid fascination.

"Yeah right!" Simon chortled. "I see what this is. Ol' Dave here was about to take you to pound town!" Dave continued to moan, standing stock still with his pants bunched around his ankles.

"No way! Dave's fucking disgusting!" Alvin snorted, despite his growing erection.

"Liar! Liar!" Theodore shrieked, leaping on Alvin and attempting to scratch out his eyes. Dave, almost robotically, moves the furry creature in his hand to his own 6 inch "furry creature". Alvin stared in awe at the fleshy monument, it was almost as big as he was! Alvin, still being dangled by Dave's hand, put both of his tiny paws on the tip of Dave's penis. Dave recoiled slightly from the new sensation, but immediately recovered from it and longed for more. As Alvin continued to rub, he slowly went faster and faster, and Dave continued to get harder and harder. The ecstacy loosened Dave's grip, and Alvin's head got closer and closer until finally…

"GAH!" Dave gasped in pleasure as Alvin's chipmunk mouth slipped onto the 32 year old cock.

"aHJGVAyuguyigf!" said Alvin incomprehensibly, like someone whose face is stuffed full of sausages.

"Please… d-don't stop A-Alvin" stuttered Dave, who found it very difficult in this moment to speak clearly. Alvin obeyed, and continued to lick and suck Dave's dongus.

Simon was so mesmerized by the beautiful display that he began to feel aroused as well. This caused him to stop paying attention to Theodore, who had started crawling up the back of Dave's hairy yet supple leg.

"Man, this is fucked up," Simon observed. "Yet I'm still watching. What do you think, Theodore? Theodore? Hey, where'd you go- oh boy." Simon saw too late that Theodore was in the process of wrenching Dave's anus open in order to slip inside. "Goddamnit, Theodore," Simon sighed as he became even more aroused.

Dave was so filled with pleasure from Alvin that he didn't notice Theodore crawling around his anal cavity.

"I-I… need more," mumbled Dave, who grabbed Alvin with his other hand and changed his position so that now Alvin's ass was touching the tip of Dave's dick.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" asked Alvin, both afraid and morbidly excited. Dave chuckled.

"Something I should've done a long time ago…" said Dave as he raised Alvin into the air. "FUCK YOU IN THE ASS!" Dave slammed Alvin down hard onto his cock and listened with joy at the screams that came from Alvin as Dave's cocked filled his entire being.

Little did he know that this moment of pain and pleasure would be Alvin's last, for as Dave filled Alvin with his cock, he also came, and Alvin literally exploded. Blood, guts, and semen went flying everywhere, coating the entire kitchen. Dave, overwhelmed with pleasure, went into cardiac arrest and died on the spot.

"Wh-what the f-fuck" said Simon, who was so distracted by his brother exploding, that he failed to notice Dave's corpse falling towards him. By the time he did notice it was already too late.

"Oh sh-" Simon was unable to finish his sentence as Dave's body squished him, killing him instantly.

A few hours later, Dave's girlfriend Marsha returned home from a busy day of prostitution and illegal drug use. Strangely, she didn't see anybody around as she entered.

"Hello?" she called somewhat fearfully. As she ventured further into the home, she noticed a figure crumpled on the floor. It was none other than her beloved Dave. However, Marsha stopped in her tracks when she noticed something wriggle out of his mouth. Some kind of… hairless rodent.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Theodore screamed, the stomach acids still burning his flesh. In one end, out the other.

"What the fuck?" Marsha screamed, and stomped the freak flat. In the days that followed, Marsha was charged with a quadruple homicide and served in prison for life.

 _La fin._


End file.
